Nether Academy
by fireboxerty114
Summary: A young Scrafty goes to a high grade academy only problem is its an all girls school! Join our friend as he starts his journey in the Nether Academy! rated M for Violence, Language, and Lemons in later chapters
1. New Guy

**Hello reader I am starting this new story and it is the first one I have done so I will do the best I can but I am still rather new and I will try to update as fast as I can so without further a do lets get to the story**

* * *

A bus pulls in front of a huge black and purple academy. Off of the bus stepped a lone male Scrafty he stood at 5' 9" he was wearing a five finger drain punch shirt he also had on a black and red no fear jacket and black jeans he had scars all over his arms and one next to his left eye he had a medium build. He looked up at the academy and sighs "Time to start this journey."

He stepped up to the giant black gates of the academy and opened them. He walked into the academy grounds and looked around there where three building there each about 5 storys high the middle one was black and gold in color the second one was black and red and the third one was red and gold.

He looks at the water fountain in the middle of the academy grounds then he sighs and walks to the middle building that had a sign above it that said classes and main office. He opened the door and walked into the building to see a female Gengar sitting at a desk looking a computer she looked to be in about her mid 20's she was wearing a tight shirt that hugged her c cup breasts and she had on purple pants that hugged her thighs and she had gold colored eyes.

He rang the bell on the desk to get her attention "excuse me miss."

She turned to him and smiled at him "hello sir how may I help you?"

He smiled back at her "I was transferred here by my father."

She looked at him confused "you must be mistaken sir because this is an all girls school."

He looked shocked "what is your name sir?" She asked "My name is Tyson Diablo."

She typed his name into the computer and smiled at him "Well it looks like you will be staying here Tyson because your grades are to high for us to denie you from this school."

He looked shocked at her but smiled back "you will be staying in room 114"

"thanks miss?" He looked at her "Diana my name is Diana." He smiled at her "thank you Ms. Diana." she smiled at him and giggled "such a gentleman I see." He blushed at the compliment and nodded before starting to walk away until he was called back by her "Tyson her is your schedule and I will be your counselor so if you need someone to talk to or if you just want to see me I will be here." She smiled at him and winked at him he blushed harder and nodded then he walked to the elevator and rode it up to the 3rd floor.

He started to look at all the numbers on the doors until he came to his room "ah there it is." He opened his door and to his surprise he looked across the room and on the couch was his roommate who was asleep luckily for him but it was to dark for him to see what she looked like. So he crept past her careful not to wake her up and he walked to the room that looked like it was for him.

When he walked into the room he shut the door quietly and turned the lights on to see his room. He was shocked at what he saw in the room was a 55" flat screen a king bed a desk for his laptop a ps3 and xbox 360. He smiles and puts up all of his cloths away in the walk in closet and then he put away all of his xbox 360 games and ps3 games in the draws under the respected consoles then he put up his laptop and walked into the bathroom to take a shower to see that there was a huge mirror above the two sinks and the shower that looked like it could hold up to 6 or 7 people in it.

He quickly took a shower and put on a loose tang top that showed off his scared up arms and medium build he also put on a pair of black shorts. He walked out of the shower to see it was already 6 "damn 6 already huh."

He set his alarm clock then he made some noodles and after he was done he washed out his dish and put it in the washing machine then he went into his room and fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning he got out of bed and walked into the living room where he first saw his roommate to find her not there so he walked up to the fridge to get something to eat only to see a note on the fridge that read "dear roommate we are out of food so I went to get more I will be back soon your roommate Cynthia."

After he read the note he walked to his room "so that is her name huh." and then he turned on his ps3 and started to play armored core game for a couple of hours then he started to play deadpool. He stopped when he heard the front door to his room open then shut. He walked out into the kitchen to see his roommate putting away the food. He was able to see that she was a Sylveon who had on a very tight black shirt that hugged her DD breasts she also had on tight black pants that hugged her thighs.

Tyson coughed to get her attention she turned around and looked at him then tensed up and lunged at him.

* * *

**There you go that is the first chapter I hope you guys like it and remember to read & review and please no flames  
**


	2. The Past

**Hello reader forgive me for any grammar mistakes I make I try my best but I am still new at this well if you guys want your OC in here these are the rules for it  
1. Pokemon it is**

**2. Name**

**3. Description of what it will look like**

**4. It has to be a female for it to fit in the story**

**5. Can be legendary**

**So thoughs are the rules for if you want to see your OC in this now lets get to the story.**

He quickly rolled under her as she lunged at him but she turned quickly and sent a fist coated in fairy energy which Tyson was forced to take head on. The blow was so powerful it knocked him off his feet. Before he could get back up she was on top of him and held him down.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" He looked at her then flipped it all around and held her down "I am your new roommate Tyson and who are you?" she looked shocked at the news "But this is an all girls academy how did you even get into it?!"

Tyson sighed "Its a long story and you still haven't told me your name."

She looked at him "The note told you my name if you are truly my roommate and I have plenty of time to hear your story."

He face palmed after remembering the note "Oh ya your Cynthia aren't you?" she nodded then he got off her and helped her up but she still kept a close eye on him.

"So how did you get into this academy?" he looked at her and then got comfortable on the couch in the living room. "Well my dad transferred me to an academy and I guess some how they got mixed up and I ended up getting enrolled into this academy but I was told that my grades are the highest this school has seen so they accepted me into this academy regardless that I was a guy."

He looked at her waiting for a response and she just stared at him for awhile before nodding her head and walking back to the kitchen to put away the food she bought "Well I believe you but don't try anything fishy or I will beat the shit out of you."

He held up his hands in a defensive way "Hey I won't try anything so you don't have to worry about it."

After she put all of the food away she looked at Tyson and decided to start a conversation. "So where did you come from?"

The sudden question caught him off guard "Uh I come from Unova what about you?" "I come from Kalos so your dad enrolled you into this school by accident?"

Tyson looked at her "I think so either that or my transfer script got mixed up when it was sent and managed to get here."

"So do you have any siblings Tyson?" He looked at her "no it is just me and my dad."

She looked confused "don't you have a mother?" He got a sad look on his face and went quiet for a couple of minutes "Not anymore."

She could tell she hit a nerve on the subject "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He looked at her then sighed "But I might as well tell you now so I don't have to later."

He sighed then started to tell about it "well it happened a long time ago when I was little..."

(**Flashback**)

Tyson was a scraggy at the time it happened him and his mom where walking home after a movie but it was rather dark so to get home faster they took some of the alley ways.

"Come on Tyson we need to hurry home." a younger looking Tyson looked at his mother and smiled. "Ok mommy."

As they where walking through a particularly dark alley way some shady looking pokemon blocked there path ahead and behind them so they couldn't escape. Tyson held onto his mother in fear. "Mommy I'm scared!"

She looked at her son and said in a soothing tone "Don't worry Tyson it will all be ok." As they continued to walk to the pokemon blocking there path one stepped forward he was obviously the leader he was an arbok that stood at 6' 1" and he said in a very deep dark voice. "What is a pretty looking women like you doing down such a dark alley way?"

Tyson hid behind his mom as she spoke "its none of your concern now step aside so we can continue on our way." The arbok laughed at her "now why would I do that when you look so cute no I think we will have our fun with you." He grined a hideous and foul grin that showed he had dark intentions.

She looked at all the pokemon as they started to close in on them and quickly told Tyson "Tyson I need you to run home and get your father while I distract them can you do that?" Tyson looked at her in fear and said "No I won't leave you mom!"

Before she could argue anymore with him the pokemon where upon them and before she could react they had her pinned and him against a wall. The arbok said in a sinister voice. "Now be a good boy and watch as we rape your mom."

Tyson's mothers eyes widened as the pokemon got close to her with there members hardened and out as Tyson also tried to look away the arbok held his eyes open so he had to watch.

Tyson's mother screamed at them "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" The pokemon just laughed at her and started to fill her holes with as many cocks as they could fit in her and they continued to ravage her as they made Tyson watch.

At this point Tyson was screaming for his mom "MOM!" As they finished in her she had started to flail until one of them dragged his knife across her throat killing her.

As soon as they did that Tyson went into a rampage and got free of the arbok's grip and started to attack them. He started to scream "I SWEAR TO ARCEUS I WILL RIP ALL OF YOUR FUCKING THROATS OUT!"

He first grabbed a koffing that held the knife and smashed his head into the ground crushing his skull into the concrete making his brains spill out. Then he quickly moved onto the next which was a muk he quickly grabbed the knife off of the floor and shoved it into the skull of the muk killing it.

Then he grabbed a grimer and shoved his hand into his throat then dropped him to let him bleed out instead of finishing him off. Then he turned to the arbok leader and charged at him but as soon as he got close he was knocked over by one of the other pokemon who hit him with a baseball bat.

As he tried to get up he felt a sharp pain in his chest when he looked down he saw three long slashes in his chest from the arbok. As some of the other pokemon moved in to finish him of the arbok stopped them "no let him suffer like he did to that grimer." as he finished his sentence he pointed to the dieing grimer.

The arbok and the other pokemon all started to leave but the arbok turned around to look at him and he said "If you happen to live and we meet again I promise it will be the last time you hear the name Albon." Then he left the alley way as Tyson fainted.

**(End Flashback)**

Cynthia looked at him with tears streaming down her face after hearing his sad tail "When I woke up I was in a hospital after that I swore I would find Albon and kill him for what he did." She hugged him in sadness "One day I hope you find him and give that bastard what he deserves."

He looked at her and smiled then saw the time "Well we should probably go to sleep so goodnight." He walked into his room to leave her to her thoughts then he lay on his bed and fell asleep.

**Well there you go that is chapter 2 I will try to get the next update as fast as I can remember to read & review - Fire**


	3. New friend

**Hello readers I apologize for how late this chapter got out but I have been very busy ****well ****I am still looking for more OC's ****and here are the rules if you want yours in the story****  
1. Pokemon it is  
**

**2. Name**

**3. Description of what it will look like**

**4. It has to be a female for it to fit in the story**

**5. Can be legendary**

**6. Brest size not ****necessary**** but would appreciate one**

**Well now that is out of the way lets get to the story and remember to please read & review**

* * *

Tyson woke up the next day and looked at the alarm clock to see that it was 6 in the morning. Tyson sighed then stood up and stretched and changed his cloths to a form fitting black shirt and some track shorts. He yawned and then walked out of his room to see his room mate had cried herself asleep on the couch so he picked her up and put her in her room which was the same room as his but pink colored.

He laid her down on her bed and covered her up then left the room and jogged to the elevator which he took to the first floor. Once he was on the main floor he jogged to the office he met Diana. When he walked in he saw her "Hello Mrs. Diana." Diana turned and smiled at Tyson "Why hello Tyson I see you are also a morning person." He smiled "Yes I do love the mornings so Mrs. Diana where is the gym located at?"

She looked curios for a moment then pointed down the hall "Its down the hall first door on the right." He nodded "Thank you Mrs. Diana." He then jogged down the hall and entered the gym to see that it had a battle arena a track and gymnastic stuff then there was weight lifting stuff. Tyson smiled at how there gym was and decided to start running first. He set up a timer and started it then took off down the track till he made an entire lap then stopped the timer to see that he had done a 3:10 and he smiled at the time then he moved on to the weights and began to lift weights on the bench press starting at 210 pounds.

He did that for 30 minutes before he stopped then he stood up and toweled himself off. He then stretched before looking at the time and saw that he needed to get ready for class so he jogged all the way back to the elevator and rode it up to his floor. When he opened the door he could here his roommate getting ready for class so Tyson went into his room and got his cloths for the day which consisted of a black Avenge sevenfold shirt and black pants with a gray and black jacket.

He stepped into the shower and quickly took the shower then got dressed and quickly left the room and head to his first class P.E. When he got there he sat in the back left corner away from everything else and waited for the class to start. He put in his ear buds and flipped through till he found a song he liked then he waited for the bell. After ten minutes the bell rang and he took one of his head phones out to see the class room half full with no one in the back.

When the teacher stood up from her desk he saw she was a female blazekin that stood at about 5' 8" and had about C cup breasts and a very fit form. She smiled at the class "Good morning class today we have a new student to introduce." She smiled and looked at Tyson. Tyson jumped from the top all the way to the bottom startling most of the girls in the class as they all looked at him he just looked at the teacher and she smiled at him. "Class this is Tyson he is the new student at this school." He turned around and looked at the class and nodded to all of them "hi."

after that he walked back to his desk and sat down only to be swarmed by the girls all asking questions about him and how he got there. He looked at all of them then explained how he got there "I got here because my transcript ended up here and they kept me because of how good my GPA was." After that they all nodded and went and sat down but one girl sat next to him. He looked at her

"Can I help you?"She looked at him shyly and said "Hello mu name is Flare Uamhan and I thought I would sit back here with you so you would be less lonely." He looked her up and down to see that she was an anthromorph of an Arcanine and a human she was 7' 2" tall and had blond hair on top of her head and hands and feet. She has brown fur on her stomach and bathing suit areas. And she has red fur on the rest of her body with brown stripes. She was wearing blue jeans teared at the knees and ankles. Flip flops. A brown skinny jacket over her black plaid tank top. And she had one brown and one red eye having two different colored eyes she also had about D cup breasts. All in all he thought she looked gorgeous he smiled at her and nodded "Thanks I could use the company." She smiled shyly then looked back towards the teacher as did he to see her explain what they are doing for the day.

"Today class we will be going over strategy's to beat your opponents using type advantages." She looked up at Tyson and beckoned him down so Tyson went down to her and stood with her "Now Tyson we will demonstrate for the class about type disadvantages and advantages."

The teacher got in a battle ready position and leaped at Tyson who easily dodged her. After that she quickly turned around and continued the assault with Tyson dodging most of the attacks and the ones he blocked showed that it was doing damage. After 3 minutes Tyson was exhausted and decided to end this so he stopped blocking and used head smash and knocking the teacher onto her back. She laughed and got to her feet

"See how a type advantage can easily defeat your enemy or wear them down quickly."

She smiled at Tyson "You may sit down Mr. Diablo." Tyson nodded then went and sat down and as soon as he sat down Flare started to check him for injures. "Flare what are you doing?" She looked at him "I am checking for any wounds you should have been more careful Tyson." He looked at her for a moment then nodded "Next time I will try to be more careful when I spar with a teacher."

She looked at him shyly and asked him "Can we be friends Tyson?" He looked at her curiously "of course we can be friends but why would someone as beautiful as you want me as your friend?" She blushed at the compliment "Well most people don't want to be my friend because my moods tend to change quickly."

He looked at her a bit shocked at hearing that "Well I for one don't care how quickly your moods change I would never leave you." She blushed even more at the though "I think your hot." He looked stunned at how she went from shy to blunt in a blink of an eye but he shrugged it of and smiled at her "i think your hot to."

She blushed until she was redder than a tomato which Tyson thought was adorable. She looked at him and pulled him in close and kissed him. He was surprised at first but then he quickly melted into the kiss. After a couple of seconds she pulled back and smiled warmly at him and he smiled warmly back then he heard the bell for the next class. "Its time for us to go to our second period."

She nodded and walked with him through the rest of the day the two had the same classes together and after school was over she went with him into his room. He walked in first to see his roommate was out somewhere. He looked back to Flare and let her in the room "So how nice are the people here besides you?" She looked at him "Well most of them are nice but will probably flirt with you to no end."

She looked a bit mad at the last part. He hugged her "Flare I have a question to ask you." She hummed in response "hmm." Tyson got nervous at what he wanted to say "Flare would you go out with me?" She looked at him shocked then smiled as tears of happiness ran down her face "yes of course I will!"

He smiled happily and kissed her deeply for a while before he had to pull away for air. And when he did she smiled at him happily and he smiled back happily then he looked at his watch and saw the time "Well its time to go to bed Flare you can stay here with me if you want." She looked happy at the offer and nodded "Yes I would like that very much."

She followed him into his room where he changed in the bathroom to some black shorts and then he laid next to her to see that she was in a black nightgown. He smiled to her then pulled her close into a hug and kissed her one last time before falling asleep with her next to him.

* * *

******Well there you have it I will post the next chapter as fast as I can and a special thanks to ********Dreadscot1337 for letting me use his OC Flare – Fire**


	4. Danger Close

**Hello readers I have brought another chapter for you to read ****I am still looking for more OC's and here are the rules if you want yours in the story  
1. Pokemon it is**

**2. Name**

**3. Description of what it will look like**

**4. It has to be a female for it to fit in the story**

**5. Can be legendary**

**6. Brest size not necessary but would appreciate one**

**If you want your OC in the story just PM me with the details and I will get them in the story as fast as I can**

**Tyson: what took you this long to get the chapter out?!**

**Me: sorry I have been really busy.**

**Tyson: well hurry your ass up with it then so you can start on the next chapter**

**Me: I don't wanna *feels death stare* I mean I will get started on it right now**

**Tyson: you better**

**Well enjoy the story my dear readers**

* * *

Tyson woke up to see his love Flare sleeping peacefully in his arms he thought she looked so cute sleeping the way she was sleeping.

Tyson smiled and kissed her head and waited there for her to wake up. When she started to wake up she yawned cutely and smiled at Tyson.

"Good morning Tyson." He smiles back at her "good morning Flare." He kisses her until they need air then he separates and smiles at her one more time before getting up to start the day. "Where do you think your going?" He turns to see Flare looking at him bluntly and impatiently. "i don't know but its best to be ready if I do go anywhere right." She nods "Ya I guess you are right."

She then smiles at him and jumps at him. Tyson caught her and looked at her "was that necessary?"She smiles at him "No but I wanted you to carry me." She then nuzzles his chest while he rolls his eyes then carries her to the bathroom and sets her down.

"Alright you first I will wait out here." She looks at him for a moment then nods and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. Minutes later Flare came out and was only wearing a towel on but she looked really sad. "Flare are you ok?" she looks at Tyson "Tyson do you love me?" He looked bewildered by the question "Yes of course I love you Flare why did you think I didn't."

She looked at him and sighed "i don't know I just felt like you didn't love me anymore but I feel better know that I know you love me." She hugs him close and nuzzles his neck. He smiles and hugs her back "well love I have to go take a shower now."

Flare smiles and nods letting him go. Tyson walks into the bathroom but feels an eerie feeling in there he starts to look around till he locks eyes with him self in the mirror. He looked closer and saw there was someone behind him. He immediately turned around and round house kicked them into the mirror.

In front of him stood a Scrafty that looked exactly like him except its eyes where all blood red and it was bulkier. It looked at him and smiled psychotically **"Hello Tyson we finally meet."** "Who are you and what do you want?"

It laughed evilly **"my name is not important but I am here to take your life for forgetting the one who sent me here lets push you to your limits." **Tyson gulps and gets ready to fight the mystery Scrafty "So be it." Tyson gets into a fighting stance.

The other Scrafty decided to start it by using a powerful head smash that was meet by an equally powerful high jump kick. When the hits connected there powers exploded sending Tyson through the bathroom door and the other Scrafty through a wall. Tyson looked around to see he was in the hall way so he jumped to his feet to see the other Scrafty charging at him so quick thinking allowed Tyson to find a solution to defeating his enemy. He first headbutted the other Scrafty making him dissy then followed up with quick but powerful mach punches then he used head smash sending the other Scrafty to the floor. The other Scrafty quickly recovered and got to his feet now holding a new respect for the person he is trying to kill.

"**You are very powerful for an average Scrafty but I can tell you have another power that you never want to use no I think I shall make you show it to me." **Tyson looked shocked "h-how do you know of that." The other Scrafty smiled and says **"Because you are not the only one holding the power of blood lust and insanity." **Tyson looked at his opponent closely and smiled "Well looks like I don't have to hide from you and I might just have a good fight."

After saying that Tyson's form starts to change his normally orange skin went completely black while all the yellow went blood red then his eyes changed to a bright silver with a red ring around it and he grew bigger and leaner then his skin became rougher and harder to hurt then he grew very sharp claws and last his voice changed to sound like there where three of him talking at once. Tyson smirked at his new form and said **"Lets start the true fight now!" **Tyson was in front of his opponent before he could move and he quickly slashed him yelling **"Dragon claw!"**

When his opponent heard what he said he looked shocked before getting hit by a claw covered in a blue flame blowing him through more walls in the room. As the other Scrafty tried to get up Tyson was on top of him and smashed into him carrying him through multiple rooms **"Giga Impact!"**

When Tyson stopped they where in the living room where Flare was looking shocked at the two fighting in front of her. The other Scrafty was badly hurt and had fear written all over his face as Tyson got closer **"P-P-Please don't kill me I didn't know you where tier 3 in power I will never do this again if you let me live please!" **Tyson looked at him and laughed at him **"You got me to show my most powerful form and attack me and threaten to kill me in my won home only to beg for mercy no you will not receive mercy because you don't deserve it."** When Tyson lifted one of his claws and lifted it above his neck in a perfect position to kill him before Flare grabbed his arm stopping him and looked into his eyes trying to find her love "T-T-Tyson is that you?" Tyson looked at her sadly and nodded **"Yes it is." **Flare surprised him by hugging him then looking at the low tier assassin and hissed at him "How dare you attack the only person to love me regardless of who I am I swear to arceus I will make you die a very slow and painful death for what you have done to him!"

Tyson looked shocked at her **"Your not afraid of this form I am cursed to bare?" **She looked at Tyson and shook her head. "No because I will love you no matter what form you take besides you look rather hot in that form" Tyson blushed at the compliment then remembered the other Scrafty who was trying to crawl away so Tyson cut his legs behind the knee making him scream in pain **"Aww it was the screams I missed the most that this form makes people like you do so who sent you hmm?"**

"**I-I can't tell you who sent me because if I do they will do unspeakable thinks to me." **Tyson walked up to him and looked evilly at him **"Tell me or I will torture you for days and trust me it will make you wish I would have killed you right now." **The low tier scrafty shivers at the thought of what he might do and his will was easily broken **"It was Abby she sent me she wants you back or dead and she is coming after every one you love also." **Tyson looked shocked at that and quickly asked him **"Where is she at?!" **The scrafty looked at him **"She is at..." **before he could say anything else he dead from a sniper shot to the head causing Tyson to instinctively grab Flare and cover her with his body as he was shot three times two in each shoulder and one in his leg.

After a couple of seconds Tyson lets Flare go knowing its all safe then he falls to the floor. And changes back to normal. Flare quickly holds him close to her and starts to cry on him "Oh my god you took three bullets for me and know your hurt and its all my fault!" As she cried Tyson held her and said "No .. its not your fault I love you and would gladly sacrifice my self to protect you." She looked at him and kissed him long and hard. After they separated Tyson smiled at her and said "i... love... you..." After that he fainted in Flares arms.

**(P.O.V. Flare)**

"Tyson Tyson Tyson!" I screamed as he fainted in my arms so I knew I had to act fast or he would have died in my arms so I quickly called the schools paramedics to his room.

Then I quickly started to cover the wounds with a dry clean towel then I put pressure on it until they got here When the paramedics arrived I quickly led them to Tyson "He got shoot three times once in each shoulder and one in his leg."

They nodded and quickly took him to the medical office to work on him to save his life while I looked around the house to also find the body of his roommate with a bullet in her head. "Poor girl she didn't deserve to die."

After that I quickly left the room and went straight to the hospital wing to wait on Tyson's Condition.

When i got there the school police walked up to me and said "ma'am we need to know what happened to your" "Boyfriend" she cut them off "Yes your boyfriend now please tell us what you know." Flare the explained to them about the assassins attempt on his life then about the sniper and how he took the bullets to keep her safe.

The police nodded after writing down all of the story then said "Thank you ma'am that's all we needed." After they left me I went up to the doctor who was working on Tyson. "How is Tyson doing doctor?" The doctor looked at me then said "He is in stable condition and will survive but he needs to rest for a little while, he is exhausted." She nodded then sighed in relief He then added "You should also go to your room and rest it must have been a long day for you I am sure." I nodded then said my thanks and went back to my room.

**(P.O.V. Tyson)**

I woke up to see and IV and blood being pumped into me then I saw lots of machines and realized I was in the hospital. "I can't believe I got shot."

Then a doctor who is an alakazam walked in and said to me "You are very lucky to be alive young man The bullets in your shoulder almost punctured your lungs."

I was shocked to here that then asked "When can I leave doc.?" He looked at me and said "in a couple of days you need to make a full recovery and I need to make sure your wounds heal now rest." After he said that he waved his hand and I fell into a black sleep.

* * *

**Well readers that is chapter 4 I am sorry for the late updates but school is taking up most of my time well any way until next time – Fire**

**Tyson: Why do you sign out like that**

**Me: because I can**


End file.
